role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Doppelganger Demon
Doppelganger Demon (DoppelHellGoji, DoppelHellGoji, DoppelGoji) is a demonic hellspawn that acts as a counterpart to its nemesis, HellGoji, and is used by Gojiran103. History Not much is known about his past or backstory, what's only known is that he had spawned from the depths of Hell, sought out to murder and devour anyone who wishes to fight him in his path, and would let them decay under his own feet. As from the beginning, he currently resides there, not doing anything much major. DoppelGoji is famously known as being one of the strongest among the demons in Hell since he is a Superdemon, one of the strongest class of demons. This makes him one of the most feared as well. Personality DoppelGoji is extremely mixed with negative emotions. He is unstably insane, angry, merciless, and twisted. DoppelGoji is normally silent in Hell and minding his own business unless he is disturbed. He will not hesitate to attack anyone that comes before him, including the demons inside Hell. Appearance DoppelGoji has KiryuGoji's appearance. His scales are a brick red with a hint of black, and has glowing red veins that surround his body. He also has multiple bleeding scars from his head, and his eyes are scarlet with his irises being black. Abilities and forms HellGoji= DoppelGoji *Is immortal *Has the ability to shapeshift, and thus, when he shapeshifts he has the abilities of that character *'Gojiran Physiology' - HellGoji has Gojiran abilities when he shapeshifts into a Gojiran, but his are more enhanced than many Gojirans **Incredible strength, but it is higher than that of many Gojirans **Slow speed **Can use his claws, tail, feet, and etc. to attack the opponent **Extremely durable, as he can escape unspeakable pain like a black hole or a closing gap **Can swim up to 40 knots. **Regeneration - HellGoji's regeneration is much faster than regular Gojiran regeneration **Hellfire Ray - HellGoji can fire a hellfire ray rather than an atomic breath. The hellfire's impact is generally extremely painful. It can leave a boiling of the scales/skin, melting, steaming and deadly increased temperature of the body. If used at its true power, the opponent will be mortally wounded as the death is more immediate than slowed. The hellfire ray is typically used for a few times **Nuclear Pulse - HellGoji's strongest attack in his base form. Like the Hellfire Ray, it is extremely painful and naturally more painful than it as well. It can destroy most of everything in its path |-|Abomination Form= Abomination DoppelGoji *Same abilities from previous form, but enhanced *Strength has now increased to super strength *Speed has now increased to super speed *Hellfire has increased. Impact from the enhanced hellfire may leave a doubled amount of increased boiling of the scales/skin, melting, and steaming on the body. Fire may stream from within the body resulting in serious damage, and the fire may coat the body. Explosions may occur from inside as well as outside if the hellfire is continuously used after an extent of time or used again. The hellfire is typically used for a few times **Hellfire is no longer prohibited to just the mouth, as it can be used everywhere *Regeneration - Regeneration now far exceeds that of many Gojirans. *Several organic tendrils and tentacles to rip out flesh from an opponent *Several rows of teeth to help with his tendrils and tentacles *Five bladed tail, with very sharp scutes and tendrils at the end of each of them |-|Final Form= True DoppelGoji *Same abilities from previous form, but enhanced *Both strength and speed have increased once again *Hellfire has increased. It is at the peak of its power, as the effects from the hellfire is three times as likely to happen on the opponent. It has a tripled amount of increased boiling of the scales/skin, melting, and steaming of the body. Fire may stream from within the body and could inflame or melt the body from directly inside. Burning electricity may also stream inside the body, having the same affects of the fire streaming inside. Fire may coat the body. Violent explosions may occur inside and outside of the body. Lava or hellfire eruption can occur inside and outside of the body. **Hellfire can still be used everywhere *Regeneration - Regeneration is almost unlimited *Possesses thousands of organic tendrils and tentacles *Has thousands of rows of very sharp teeth that extend all the way inside his own body *Eight bladed tail, with sharper scutes and tendrils at the end of each of them *Has a giant mouth to devour the opponent Category:Average Intelligence Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Insane Category:Gojiran Category:Demons Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Comic Book Characters